


Peaches

by yeaka



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Ficlet, M/M, PWP, Public Sex, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-24 20:54:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4934920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilbo shows Bofur (and the others) something new.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peaches

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Fill for anon’s “Bilbo gives DoYC his first rimming experience, and it's so good that DoYC has a mind-blowing orgasm” prompt on [the Hobbit Kink Meme](http://hobbit-kink.livejournal.com/9471.html?thread=20789247#t20789247).
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own The Hobbit or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

It’s late and a little cold to be bare-bottomed, but he’s sure he’ll warm up soon enough. He leans over the log, his stomach digging into it, and as he squirms into place, one of the dwarves behind him whistles. Nori chirps, “Spread your legs more,” and Bofur looks over his shoulder to glare. It makes him catch Bilbo’s eyes, which quickly avert. Bilbo looks just as horribly embarrassed as Bofur feels, but equally excited, and they’re still going to do this. Bofur shoves his trousers a little lower down his thighs and spreads his knees as much as he can, then drapes over the log again.

When he’d first explained how common it was for dwarves to fuck in public, he’d meant _fucking_. He wasn’t particularly surprised when Bilbo said hobbits could never do that, and he’d fully expected to wait until their journey’s end to manage more than a quick fumble here and there. But then Bilbo came up to him a few days later with a sheepish list of other things, things that wouldn’t violate the twisted logic of hobbit propriety, at least according to Bilbo’s stumbling explanations. And of course Bofur said _yes_ , because he’s always game for new adventures. 

This is a weird one. It’s not something he’d ever thought about, and it makes him feel self-conscious, but he’s too desperate for _something_ to call it off. Bilbo’s little hand lands squarely on his back, right between his shoulder blades, and pushes him gently into place. Then Bilbo plucks the hat from Bofur’s head and stuffs it under his stomach, cushioning him more from the grated bark. 

He would’ve preferred a blowjob. That obviously won’t happen, because Bilbo takes Bofur’s semi-hard cock in his plush fingers and tucks it into the soft folds of the hat. It’ll protect his sensitive flesh from scraping on the log, but it also feels distinctly _dirty_ and makes him want to buck furiously into the fur. Bilbo murmurs by way of explanation, “I don’t need the distraction.” Bofur nods once, already breathing hard. 

He can feel Bilbo settling behind him. The leaves rustle, and boots sound as various dwarves shift positions to try and see around him. Bilbo’s knees tuck between Bofur’s. Bilbo’s hands land on his tailbone. Bilbo pauses for a moment, maybe just looking at him, and Bofur coyly wriggles his rear, mumbling, “Would you put me out of my misery, already?” Bilbo chuckles, and Bofur feels a sharp nip against his left butt cheek; Bilbo gently biting him. Bilbo kisses it after, his fingers splaying over the other side to _squeeze_ , and Bilbo’s lashes flutter in delight. Bofur’s sure he’ll like this, however strange.

It _is_ strange, at first, and every new touch is surprising—Bilbo’s playful and sweet, just testing here and there: shallow nips and butterfly kisses and his warm fingers kneading in. He litters Bofur’s rear in affection and takes both globes in his hands, tugging and squeezing harder, until he’s shoving Bofur’s whole body into the log before tugging him away again. Bilbo’s thumbs dig into his crack, fingers flexing, nails dragging, and Bofur groans in approval, thrusting back to fill Bilbo’s palms. He can hear Bilbo’s own heavy breathing and appreciative moan, like he’s _worshiping_ Bofur’s ass, and that makes Bofur’s cock twitch inside the confines of his hat. He hears Glóin growl quietly, “Give it a smack,” but Bilbo doesn’t listen, just plays his own way and bends down again, covering the top of Bofur’s pert cheeks with his tongue. 

When he first dips down into Bofur’s crack, he pushes Bofur’s cheeks together. He traps his own tongue and jiggles Bofur’s ass around it, making full use of Bofur’s ripe fat to add warmth and pressure, Bilbo’s tongue flailing in between like it’s trying to fuck him. Bofur finds himself bucking his hips lightly into it to help, and he strains more to grind himself into Bilbo’s face, though Bilbo holds him down short of that. Bilbo licks his way hungrily down Bofur’s crack, occasionally spreading his cheeks open but mostly gyrating them against his tongue. When he finally makes it to Bofur’s hole, Bofur lets out a short gasp, but Bilbo just keeps going, right down to the top of Bofur’s thick balls that he sucks into his mouth, one at a time, his nose pressed right into Bofur’s crack. Bofur bucks all the harder back into him, rubbing inside the hat and now glancing over his shoulder, wanting to see Bilbo’s heady face. He tunes out the other dwarves and focuses in on Bilbo’s dilated eyes, half-lidded and adoringly washing over the hump of Bofur’s ass, hair swaying gently back and forth as he grinds home. 

By the time Bilbo relinquishes Bofur’s balls, Bofur _gets it_. He wouldn’t have thought someone licking his ass would be so _hot_ , but Bilbo does it with these cute little noises and a fast, hot tongue and hands all over. It’s hard to crane enough to look at him, so Bofur does go back around, hands braced in the earth, cold so far from the fire. He shuts his eyes and just drinks in the sensations: Bilbo lapping a wet trail back up to Bofur’s hole, and this time he sticks his thumbs against it and pries Bofur’s cheeks right open, so suddenly and hard that Bofur gasps, then groans. Bilbo’s tongue swirls around it, pressing thickly against the puckered brim, and Bofur tells himself to _open_ , trying to relax, to flex wide enough. Bilbo’s the one to coax his walls apart, fingers stroking the furrowed edges before tugging at their seams. Bilbo pries him right open, and Bofur lets out a wanton moan at the feeling of Bilbo’s warm breath ghosting right _inside_ him.

A dwarf mutters something, but Bofur’s doesn’t know who or what—all his focus is on _Bilbo_. He wants Bilbo to _fill_ him, and he pushes back, cock dragging through the wool, but Bilbo only blows on him at first, then presses wet lips around his opening and _sucks_ without ever going in. It makes Bofur feel bizarrely _empty_ , and he quivers, moaning, “ _Bilbo._ ”

Bilbo makes a quiet chuckling noise, adorable and charming, and then his tongue is curling against Bofur’s opening, warm and spongy. A bit of pressure, and it pops inside, making Bofur writhe and mewl—it feels odd but _lovely_ , filthy but _right_ , better as Bilbo moves it around, pushing deeper and deeper and shifting to lap at his walls. When it slides out, Bofur groans in protest, but he’s filled again a second later, even deeper, then again, until he’s being _fucked_ on Bilbo’s tongue, loving every thrust. 

Bilbo sets a quick pace, in and out, squirming to and fro to brush different spots, hands holding Bofur down because Bofur keeps trying to buck back. He’s now panting hard enough, his blood pumping fast enough, to drown out the noises of the other dwarves, though he can still hear _Bilbo_ , moaning into him with sick, squelching sounds. He can feel Bilbo’s saliva trickling down his crack and coating his walls. He’s flexing and trembling, thighs shaking, his cock now rutting into the hat as much as Bilbo will let him. Bilbo goes and goes, eating him out like he’s the most delicious thing since their last home-cooked meal. If he’d known his hobbit loved ass this much, he would’ve given up his trousers a long time ago. 

He never thought this would be enough, but it is, and too soon, his balls are tightening. Bofur cries out, thrusting back suddenly onto Bilbo’s tongue. Bilbo’s squeak of surprise is lost in his twitching hole. He comes right into his hat, and Bilbo’s tongue keeps going, like milking him out, tempting jet after jet from his spurting cock. He empties himself completely, until he’s just grinding his cock uselessly against the log and panting for breath. 

Bilbo pulls out of his hole, leaving him stretched and dribbling, to affectionately kiss one cheek. As Bofur slowly comes down, he catches snippets of conversations—the other dwarves are talking excitedly of this new discovery, and how they plan to try it for themselves. Bofur will have to return the favour to Bilbo when he gets the chance, but he needs this first minute to recover.

Bilbo spends that time mewling and happily nuzzling into Bofur’s butt, until Bofur finally manages to push up and turn around. Before Bofur even gets a chance to say anything, Bilbo ducks into his lap, ripping off the hat and pushing his tunic up to lap at his cock, licking off all the mess. So much for hobbit propriety. Bofur can tell from the way Bilbo moves that he’s worked himself up too much to care. While Bofur sits back and enjoys the attention, Nori throws himself over the log across the fire, and Bofur laughs as Dwalin and Thorin squabble over who gets to go first.


End file.
